


Flimflammery and Fun

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A bit of planning, a magician on the street, and a Hokage who just doesn't know how to properly take advantage of a situation when it's handed to him.





	Flimflammery and Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassieeeeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/gifts).



> A "Requested Work" for Cassie_TheMiniMama, thank you as always!

Soy sauce dribbled on to his plate as Kakashi paused just before taking another bite of sushi, rolling his eyes instead. As much as he dearly loved his oldest friend, Minato could often be compared to the old phrase ‘like a dog with a bone’ when he got some sort of idea in to his head. He was even worse when that idea was to make fun of Kakashi for something.

Today’s easy target was poking fun at him for the apparent lack of fun in his life. Kakashi wrinkled his nose and decided he was going to steal Minato’s wallet to pay for their meal the next time they ate out. No way was he shelling out cash just to eat subpar sushi again while his best friend sat there and told him he was a boring old man. He knew fun, thank you very much, and that was not it.

“You’re older than I am,” he pointed out. Minato waved such a tired old insult to the side with ease.

“No one would ever guess that by your habits alone! You really need to loosen up a little or no one will ever want to come have fun with you – because you never go out and have any fun! Don’t be so serious all the time!” Minato leaned over to bump their shoulders together good naturedly and Kakashi considered dumping the rest of his soy sauce over the man’s perfectly golden head.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured instead.

Not usually one to go through all the effort of seeking revenge upon someone, especially not for something as harmless as a bit of teasing between friends, Kakashi decided that he was in just the right mood to whip up a little bit of planning. One sidelong glance at the carefree way Minato was snickering in to a hand and Kakashi had to turn his head the other way to hide a smirk of his own since his mask had been pulled down for the two of them to eat their takeout.

Let the fun begin, he thought.

They finished their lunch without much of a further incident. Minato pretended not to notice his wallet disappearing only to reappear much lighter and tried to make up for his previous teasing by cleaning the dishes before he left. As much as Kakashi always enjoyed spending time with his most precious person, however, he already had a few ideas in his head that he wanted to start looking in to right away; it was galling to admit but it had indeed been too long since the last time he let loose against someone off the battlefield. Pulling a prank or two was a great way to remind everyone that he was more than a boring stick in the mud.

Okay so he really was mostly just a boring stick in the mud who preferred to stay home on weekends and enjoyed the company of his books over most people but he did know how to have fun sometimes. In his own way.

Usually at the expense of others but that was hardly the point.

He offered to walk Minato home, a little relieved when his offer was waved aside as unnecessary. On any other day he would have insisted on soaking up as much time with the man as possible and pretend that the possibilities he saw in every movement weren’t all just a figment of his own imagination. Today he had some people to see so that hopefully by the end of the next day he would have the pleasure of watching their Hokage eat his own words. First thing on the list was to visit an old friend.

When he woke up the next morning the first thing Kakashi did was roll over and went back to sleep of course. When he woke the second time he hopped out of bed and took a lazy shower before wandering over towards the administration tower at a leisurely pace. His stomach rumbled a few times but that was alright, a problem he could solve with someone else’s money.

The secretary made eyes at him as he walked past just like she always did and Kakashi pretended not to see, the usual routine, waving absently before he pushed his way in to the Hokage’s office without waiting to be invited. Minato didn’t even look up from the desk where he was staring with a blankly surprised expression at his empty inbox.

“Would you believe I’m all caught up on my paperwork?” he asked.

“No,” Kakashi with as straight a face as possible. “Someone probably bribed a few of the staff to do it for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. No one would waste money on something like that.” Minato scoffed and finally looked up. The idea that no one here could forge his signature on official documents was, frankly, a joke. Everyone that worked in this building had a least some training as a shinobi. But the idea that anyone would spend their own hard earned coin on something that would benefit only the one who already had to do the paperwork? Now that was unbelievable. It was true, actually, but Minato didn’t need to know that.

Shrugging carelessly, Kakashi jerked his head back towards the door. “If you’re free, would you like to come get some lunch?”

Minato eyed him speculatively and then smiled.

“You just woke up, didn’t you?”

“And if I did?”

“Ah, to be a field operative again. I miss the lazy days between missions when I could wake up whenever I wanted. Don’t miss sleeping on the ground, though.”

“Maa, you’re just getting soft behind that desk.” Kakashi turned his eyes up in a smile to soften the blow. It didn’t work. Minato still rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture with one hand that he didn’t really mean.

The secretary made eyes again when they passed her – or at least Kakashi assumed she did since he was already wrapped up in having Minato’s attention and paying little mind to anyone else. Steering their journey in the direction he wanted them to go was as easy as pretending to get distracted and take a wrong turn once they entered the market streets. Minato followed along without really thinking about it, chattering away with his adorable sunshine smile on full display. Honestly if Kakashi looked at him for too long he was likely to get distracted for real and entirely mess up his own plans. Luckily he managed to keep his eyes to himself long enough for them to wander down a boulevard filled with little food stalls where Minato paused to watch a street performer make endless plants appear out of a little pot between his feet.

“I swear I only planted one!” the man cried out with mock despair, dressed like a travelling magician. “Where do they all keep coming from?” Around them the crowd laughed and Minato joined in with a quick chuckle.

“Don’t you wonder how they do these tricks?”

“Maa, I could do that,” Kakashi said. And it was true. With his Mangekyo Sharingan he could pull whatever he wanted out of a potted plant as long as he had time to make it disappear beforehand.

His friend huffed. “Could you do it without fainting from chakra use though?”

“For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!” the performer’s voice cut off his reply. “Would anyone here like to get hypnotized? What about you in the back there? You look skeptical, my friend!”

Kakashi shook his head and held up both hands like a defensive shield but it was no good against the combined efforts of a pushy performer and a good friend whose pout was too cute for the sanity of everyone around him. In only a couple minutes he was dragged up to the front of the crowd where he stood with both hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

When he was instructed he made sure to keep as still as possible and look the magician in the eye, exuding all the calm he could, and when the tension drained gradually out of his shoulders that was when Minato began to perk up where he was still at the back of the crowd. There was none of the usual ridiculousness of ‘you are getting very sleepy’ but the sound of the man’s voice was quite soothing as he talked Kakashi in to what looked to be a deep trance.

The performer had him do a few simple tricks like touching his nose in a pattern and clucking like a chicken and then asked the crowd if anyone had come here with him today. Minato raised a hand hesitantly.

“Ah, come up, come up. Would you like to ask him to do anything?” The man grinned and Minato thought for a moment he looked familiar but the promised distraction of maybe forcing a little fun in to Kakashi’s life was too tempting to ignore for long. Having just watched the performance he knew how it worked so he gave it a try.

“I want you to do a silly dance,” he commanded and Kakashi immediately began swaying his hips back and forth while waving his arms in flowy wiggles.

“I want you to pretend you’re a bumble bee,” he said and Kakashi buzzed around before coming back to bump in to him backwards, pretending to sting him.

“I want you to do something unexpected,” he tried and Kakashi pressed up close to lay a big old kiss right on the bridge of his nose, complete with the smacking lips sound effect, all with a completely blank expression.

Now flushed to the roots of his hair, Minato very kindly mumbled that he was good with that.

“You’re sure?” the magician asked with a knowing twinkle. “How about this. I’ll give you the words that will snap him back to normal whenever you’re ready and you can use them when you feel is best. He’ll have the time of his life – and so will you!”

It was the promise that Kakashi would somehow enjoy the day in this state that convinced him. Surely it couldn’t hurt to just mull around for the hour he meant to use for his break and help his best friend cut loose for a while. And that was all he intended to do! This was, of course, all for Kakashi’s benefit, to help him come out of that shell he lived in constantly.

Well, whenever he wasn’t embroiled in another wild challenge with Gai.

Trying not to blush any harder as he led them away from the crowd, Minato set a course right away for somewhere they could have a little more privacy. As much as he would enjoy it if Kakashi was more social he also wanted to respect the man’s wishes and he knew very well that if they got up to anything too bad where people could see them he would never hear the end of it. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a fight between them.

Once he’d found a nice spot tucked away in a park that seemed to have no one else in it, well protected by walls of trees on all sides, he turned to the man trotting along at his side with a contemplative face.

“I want you to turn five cartwheels,” he said and as soon as Kakashi moved to do so he realized that was pretty lame. His friend probably used some form of cartwheeling in his taijutsu at least several times a week.

He waited until the task was done to give another.

“I want you to stand on your head and recite a piece of poetry.” That felt safe enough.

It was not. A few seconds later Kakashi was in a handstand reciting the most lurid poetry Minato had ever heard and he remembered that the only literature either of them ever consumed were the works of his own sensei, the great pervert himself. If he’d thought his blushing was bad in the marketplace it had nothing on the heat he was fanning off himself now while he waited impatiently for Kakashi to finish.

Obviously he should have seen that one coming so Minato chalked it up to his own mistake. Hypnotized or not the first thing that would come to mind for any sort of question about reading was obviously going to relate back to Icha Icha so he really had no one to blame for this blush other than himself. Kakashi returned to a standing position when his lewd recitation was over and turned to face Minato with the same blank face he’d been wearing since being hypnotized, the one visible eye drooping even more than usual.

“I want you to do your best impression of me,” Minato said and thought himself quite clever. If ever there was anything that could not go wrong it was asking for an impression of himself. He prided himself on never acting inappropriately and over the past year or so he’d been talking extra care not to give any wrong impressions.

No one needed to know his secrets but him.

Kakashi’s reaction to the command was immediate. The first thing he did was stand up straighter, properly showing off the height his usual slouch did a good job of hiding, and even with the mask covering his face it was easy to tell his face had lit up with a brilliant smile. His movements were fluid and confident as he stepped over to throw an arm around Minato’s shoulder and hold their bodies tightly together.

“You look tired, my friend. Are you sleeping well? You really need to stop staying up so late all the time, it’s not healthy for you! Oh don’t give me that look. You know I’m just looking out for you. Goodness, you’re so tense, here let me help with that.”

As he babbled on and on with friendly questions and life advice Minato wondered if he really sounded that pretentious all the time. He just wanted all of his loved ones to take care of themselves; he hadn’t meant to sound like he knew better than them about how to live their lives. Perhaps he should try to curb that habit in the future – although he’d never heard complaints from anyone but Kakashi. Well, and Naruto too but children were contractually obligated to complain about everything their parents did, that was right there in the paperwork.

More worrisome than the too-helpful babble was the touching. It felt like for every new sentence that started Kakashi was reaching out to touch a new part of him. Minato did his best not to squirm as a pale hand brushed against his shoulder, his bicep, his clavicle, his chest, and even the back of his head at one point.

“I want you to stop,” he panicked eventually. As soon as the words were out Kakashi’s touch was gone and he returned to a resting posture with no expression. Minato swallowed thickly and tried to think fast. “What would be fun for you that you might enjoy but would never do on your own? Oh! I want you to take off your mask and stick your tongue out at the rest of the village while no one can see you!”

With the park empty and shielded from outside eyes it was the perfect time for Kakashi to show his face to the world for probably the first time since he was a child. As instructed, the mask came down in a gradual slide that almost reminded him of a strip tease, which was clearly ridiculous. No hypnotized person would think to add any kind of strip tease to their movements. And then there it was, the face entire villages dreamed about but only he and a select few ever got to see.

A little pink tongue flashed out and then Kakashi went back to rest – without putting his mask back on. Minato wavered with indecision. Should he give the command to replace it? No one was here now but someone could show up any second and if he left Kakashi undefended the man would never forgive him.

“Pity,” he sighed eventually, leaning in to enjoy a rare close look at one of his favorite faces. “You’re so handsome, I wish I could see more of you.”

“ _What_?”

“AH!”

Both of them jumped when he screamed and Minato clutched one hand to his breast to calm his suddenly racing heart. Kakashi blinked at him with wide eyes and an expression that was most definitely not flat and empty.

“You’re not hypnotized anymore!”

“No! I was never hypnotized!”

“Say what!?”

“It was just supposed to be a prank because you said I never have any fun anymore!”

Minato spluttered indignantly. “How did you- oh for heck’s sake, you knew the magician didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Kakashi snorted. “His name is Tenzou and he’s a member of ROOT, recruited by Danzo. I introduced you two years ago when you made me attend my own birthday party for once but he’s not really under your jurisdiction.”

After thinking for a moment Minato realized that he did know the man. Those massive eyes, the way they seemed to stare right through his very soul, it was a wonder he hadn’t remembered at first glance. Sometime soon he should really make another formal inspection of the ROOT organization just to make sure there was nothing being slipped past him under his nose.

But that was a task for another day. Right now the most important thing was that he had been entirely taken in by such a simple bit of foolery and that rubbed against his ego in the wrong way.

“You tricked me! This was all a big trick!” He puffed out his cheeks in the pout he’d noticed usually got him a little more sympathy from his friend. Not so much today, apparently, as his friend only huffed.

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I just said.” Kakashi shook his frown away and pointed an accusing finger. “Not the point! You said that you ‘want to see more of me’!”

“Oh yeah? Well you kissed me!”

This time it was Kakashi’s turn to splutter and string together senseless half words as he tried and failed to make a rebuttal. Obviously he was regretting the momentary slip in control when he allowed his surprise to show. At least, Minato thought with some chagrin, they were both blushing now. His own face was still much darker by a long shot but he decided that Kakashi was cheating anyway with his thin veins and naturally light blush.

“What would it take to convince you that never happened?” Kakashi asked, nervously fisting both hands in his pockets.

“A lot? It happened and I’m sure of that, although I’m not sure why you did it.”

“You said to do something unexpected!”

Minato wrinkled his nose and resisted the urge to rub at the bridge where he had received such a cute, precious smooch. “I suppose you’ve got me there; I never would have expected you to kiss me.” Bringing his hand down, he smiled and murmured without thinking, “It was nice.”

“It…it was what now?” The shock on his companion’s face was what clued Minato in to what he’d just said, body going stiff as his brain finally caught up to the secret he’d just let slip.

“What!? Nothing! I didn’t say anything! Hey that was a great prank you pulled on me, ha ha ha! Let’s do the same thing to Naruto! I bet he’d fall for it!” The laughter he forced out could not have sounded more false if he tried. Minato knew it was only his imagination but he almost thought he could hear the echoes of such a terrible laugh bouncing back to him in the empty park.

Kakashi gave him a very long look without saying anything, long enough that he began to think terrible thoughts of lost friendships and the awkwardness of any future conversations.

Then there were fingers sliding in to his hair and he found himself pulled bodily against the other man in a tight hug – definitely not the reaction he was anticipating. Worry slipped away to become bemusement as he blinked over Kakashi’s shoulders at the trees around them and tried to piece together how he had ended up here. Luckily for him he was a man accustomed to hugging certain people on a daily basis so his hands lifted to return the gesture on sheer muscle memory alone, leaving the two of them standing out in the open woven together, clinging to one another like the world would end if either let go.

“Let me just say,” Kakashi mumbled beside his ear, “that if I have misinterpreted this I am going to bury my head in the sand and never speak to you again.” Minato couldn’t help it; he laughed.

“No, no. I’m pretty sure you got my meaning. But if I’m not mistaken you, ah, _share_ my meaning?”

“Gods above, could you be any more awkward?”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Minato cried.

Chuckling, Kakashi pulled away so they could look each other in the eye. With his entire face exposed, the expressiveness of his one eye was amplified by a hundred to create a look so soft Minato worried he might actually swoon in the man’s arms.

“Well if I can’t laugh at you then perhaps I could kiss you?” Kakashi suggested with a casual air.

“Sure? I mean, of course! Yes! But only if you want to? I would hate to think you were doing it just because you think I want it – and I do! But–”

“Oh for love of fire.”

Rolling his eyes as ostentatiously as possible, Kakashi tilted his head and went in for that kiss. Minato wasn’t sure if he was more grateful for that or for the fact that it stopped the flow of word vomit but either way he was immediately entranced and drifting away on his own little happy cloud. If he tried to count all the times he had imagined what this moment would be like the number he came to would surely be embarrassing and yet none of those times were anywhere close to reality.

Kakashi’s lips were chapped and dry from not wearing any balm behind the mask and neither of them immediately pulled away for any florid love confessions but it was still perfect because it was _happening_ , it was _real_ , and Minato knew he was going to spend the next few weeks reliving this moment at least once a day. He wasn’t at all ready for it to end when he felt Kakashi breaking away from him so he moved without thinking to grab on to the man’s collar and pull him close for an even deeper kiss, eagerly swallowing the moan of surprising pleasure.

“Still think I never have any fun in my life?” The question made him laugh.

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “But I would be more than happy to help you with that.”

“Maa, how about I just have more of you in my life and if some fun happens to fall out of your pockets while I’m there I just won’t complain?”

“Deal.” Minato grinned widely, feeling like he was still floating on that cloud with no intentions of coming down.

With a nod and a clearing of his throat Kakashi slid his eyes off to the side and said, “If we’re going to keeping making out like teenagers we may wish to find a different location where we don’t have to worry about innocent citizens hearing any untoward noises from their Hokage.”

Since he was most curious about what sort of noises Kakashi thought he could get, Minato agreed they should find somewhere else a little more private.

Later there would definitely be some hoops to jump through as there always would be when someone as high ranking as the Hokage wanted to date someone who was technically underneath them and explaining everything to Naruto was going to be an actual nightmare but in the end Minato already knew it would all be worth. To have a dream come true like having Kakashi in his arms, that was worth almost anything.


End file.
